


Cupcake Ice Cream

by Casei_Solus



Series: Fresh Milk [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anorexia, Body Image, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Cow Castiel, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Self-Hatred, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: Castiel is an Omega Cow person, and is very self-conscious about his body, his breasts in particular - which he hates. And, while on a date with Alpha Wolf Dean, the worst thing happens.





	Cupcake Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [pastelcas](http://pastelcas.tumblr.com) and [kamicom](http://kamicom.tumblr.com) for the inspiration and encouragement! <3

Castiel was a Cow hybrid.

This wasn’t really a big deal for him, and he didn’t see why his species mattered so much when he was in school with other, less rare hybrids. It wasn’t until a few months after he presented as Omega at age thirteen that his species became his whole life. His flat chest suddenly grew A-sized breasts - which everyone in his class noted. 

“Is he a girl?”

“Look at the little girl!”

Some of the girls were supportive, but just as many of them suspected him grouping with them as a way to get with one of them. 

And that was before he started leaking.

He was a young calf, so his body was overeager to make milk now that it could. But that meant that he’d leak in class, try to run out and change, or, if someone caught him, cry in one of the stalls. 

He _hated_ being a Cow. Hated his stupid breasts. Told his mother on numerous occasions that he wanted to get them chopped off - not that he could afford it.

So he did the next best thing. He got a tight binder - oh, it hurt sometimes when he was full of milk, but that pain wasn’t nearly as hurtful as the side-glances of the other kids. He also discovered that if he ate less, he didn’t make as much milk, so he took to eating as little as possible, trying to starve his breasts out of ruining his life. 

Besides this, he wore loose, baggy clothes to hide any indication that he had any shape whatsoever… and to hide how thin his arms were. How you could count his ribs.

Eventually, time passed, and now Cas was 22. His breasts didn’t leak anymore, not without some rubbing first, so… that was something. He worked at his mother’s bakery, making things for his mother to sell. He didn’t like to go out very much, didn’t like other people knowing he was a stupid _Cow_. Still, occasionally, Cas would have to come out of the back to help take customers.

And that’s when he met Dean.

This big, intimidating Wolf with a deep, scary voice - but the sweetest smile - came in every Monday, looking to buy a dessert for the week. Sometimes cakes, or cookies, or sweet breads, or rolls, or once or twice he tried tarts, but his absolute _favorite_ were pies. All sorts of pies, he liked to try the new ones they came up with for holidays or other occasions. Every time Castiel made a pie on Mondays, he couldn’t help but smile thinking of Dean getting to eat something he made. They’d get comfortable around each other, and talk a bit as the Wolf ordered, or stayed around and ate a bit of his freshly-bought bounty. Sometimes, if his mother was there to tend the counter, and Cas had a break from his baking, Dean would invite him to eat with him. And while Cas would sit with him, he’d never eat with him, no matter how good it smelled. 

He couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_. 

But he did enjoy talking to Dean. Turns out the Wolf was a mechanic who operated a shop near his home, so he could just walk to work. He could fix _anything_ , so people would come to him with odd vehicles, and occasionally varied other machines like lawn mowers, generators, and, once, a bulldozer. _That_ didn’t fit in the garage.

Dean just made Cas laugh, made him smile, made him feel so safe and warm, listened to his stories with rapt attention, just… made him so _happy_.

Castiel was smitten.

And it seemed Dean was, too, as he invited him over to his home to hang out and see the garage. His home was handsome, built by him and his father, with lots of custom things just for him. Apparently building your own house was a big deal with Alpha Wolves, as Dean was very proud of it... almost hinting how he’d been dreaming of a mate to come live there. 

They shared their first kiss in that house. It felt like a dream.

And, more than anything, Cas didn’t want to ruin it. 

That’s why Cas was caught in a crisis. The more he went out with Dean, the more it dawned on him that he’d have to let Dean know everything about him… even his fucked up tits. His shameful pump he kept hidden his room that he needed to use about every other day. His series of tight, flesh-colored binders. All the things he hated about himself. All the things that would disgust a Wolf like Dean.

But that was okay. In a couple years he could afford to get them properly cut off. Then he could really date Dean in earnest. Until then, they had to keep it mild. He told Dean as much - not the breast part, just that he needed surgery done. The Wolf was concerned at first, wondering what it was, but after being told it was private, he didn’t press the issue. Cas just said that until then, they had to not really… _do_ anything. 

Then Dean told him that he was worth the wait, which made the little Cow blush a bright pink.

It was a couple months later, now, and Dean was taking him on another date downtown, about a little over an hour away. They went around down the streets from shop to shop, seeing a couple galleries, got to watch someone painting and another glassblowing, got to look at little curiosity shops… it was so much fun. They didn’t really buy anything - the fun was just in looking at everything, until a couple hours after they’d eaten the lunch they’d packed. A specialty food truck had parked in one of the squares, finally opening its counter for business.

And upon seeing the name of this food truck, Dean had been eager to be one of the first ones there.

“Cas, it’s _ice cream_ with _cupcakes_ in it. I’m sure that’s probably a sin somewhere, you have to try some!”

“Oh, no, I’m alright, I had lunch, so-”

“Cas, that sandwich was barely big enough to be called an _hor d'oeuvre_. Come on, at least try some? We’ll get a late dinner to make up for it!”

The Cow paused in thought, unconsciously rubbing his sore breast with his forearm, knowing he’d need to pump it tonight - they were getting full. He hoped Dean hadn’t noticed the gesture.

Dean had. He pretended he hadn’t.

“You gotta be hungry, right, babe?”

Cas looked up at him for a moment, hiding the intense pangs ever-hungry stomach that always felt like it was trying to eat its way out of him. “Um…”

“How about I get a flavor you might like, then you try some of mine? That way you don’t have to eat the whole thing - just a couple of bites!”

“Well… okay,” he said, shyly. That sounded like a good compromise.

After deliberating on what flavor both he and Cas would like, just to be sure, Dean asked for a sample spoonful for Cas to try.

When Dean saw the way his little black tail twitched, his cute black ears shuddered, saw the sweet Cow’s face light up, the Wolf couldn’t help but smile wide. 

“One large Caramel Chocolate Mountain, please!” He ordered with a big grin, unconsciously reaching around to hold the cow close to his side.

Once he got his cup and little pink spoon of ice cream, the two of them stood under a blooming tree, guarding them from the warm sunshine. Once there, Dean carefully arranged a spoonful of each component - vanilla ice cream with chunks of chocolate cupcake scattered throughout, drizzled with caramel and chocolate syrup. After finally getting the perfect proportion of each part, he held out the spoon in front of Cas’s soft lips.

“First bite’s yours, sweetheart,” he said with a warm smile.

Castiel’s eyes flicked from Dean’s face down to the spoon several times. Dean was… _feeding_ him?

A blush crept across his face as he shyly opened his mouth and took the spoonful in his mouth.

Oh… it was so _good_. Even better than the little sample. It was amazing. 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t wolf it down all at once - you’ll give yourself brain freeze!” he said, taking a couple bites of his own of the ice cream. 

He and Castiel talked for a while under the shade tree while Dean ate, every once in a while asking to make sure if Castiel wanted another spoonful, until he finally just started holding them in front of him to try and get him to eat it. And, oh, when he smelled it, it smelled so good, and his stomach cried out for it so loud… he couldn’t help himself. Every time, Cas gave in, and every time, it sent a warm flush down his body at being so gently fed.

How… how did they end up so close together?

“Last bite’s for you, sweetheart,” Dean said, offering a spoonful to his lips. 

Cas was a little thrown at how near Dean somehow was, just an inch closer and they’d be pressed together. The nearness and warmth, the fact he was feeding him, sent a little shudder of nerves through him, so when he went to eat the bite…

“Oh, sweetheart, you got some on you!” Dean said with a warm chuckle, lifting up a hand to cup the Cow’s cheek, using a thumb to brush some stray vanilla from his cute little… nose…

_Oh, he’s so beautiful._

He and Dean just looked at each other, just breathing, so close they could feel each other’s body warmth.

Before they could think, their lips were suddenly pressed against each other, Dean holding him so close, both of their sweetened, chilled mouths exploring each other. The little Cow was so overwhelmed, but he never wanted it to stop, one hand going up to grip onto the Wolf’s hair, holding him close. Dean was holding him so tight, it was even pressing his chest, which felt so good on his full breasts. He even unconsciously started rubbing his chest against Dean, the warmth and pressure felt so good. The pleasure of it all ran down his spine to his little hole, that was even now starting to drip a little slick at being so tightly held and kissed.

Their lips parted, if only for a moment to breathe, before Dean’s lips were back on his, breaking down his every wall, his every defense, getting high on his Alpha Wolf’s earthy scent.

By the time Dean finally set him free, Cas was breathless, practically floating, eyes blown - matching Dean’s own. Dean gave a shaky little breathy grin, “I, uh - I guess I’d better throw the trash away, right?” he said, awkwardly taking his hands from around the Cow - which were still holding onto the bowl and spoon. A blush crept across the Wolf’s cheeks as he walked over to the nearby trash and recycle cans to dispose of them.

Castiel, meanwhile, was still on cloud nine, drunk on Dean’s touch, a fuzzy feeling covering him like a thick, comforting blanket. “Mmm…” he cooed happily.

Then, he was brought crashing back to earth by a terrible, familiar feeling, making him go deathly pale.

_I’m leaking._

No, no, he wasn’t a calf anymore, he only started milking when they were properly rubbed or…

Oh. Oh, no.

_I’m leaking._

Cas gripped his arms against his chest, trying to will them to stop.

_Please stop._

“Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas just shook his head, fighting back tears, face red with shame. “I… we need to go.”

“Cas, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you need to go to a hospital?!” Dean asked, starting to panic.

“I just need to go home!” he said, clutching his chest harder. It hurt.

“Okay, baby, okay,” he said, putting his arm around Cas’s shoulders and walking briskly in the direction of where his Impala was parked, tail flicking with worry.

Despite how quickly they walked, though, it was still some ways across town, and with every minute Cas could feel himself panicking even more.

_Please don’t leak through, please don’t leak through…_

Then, he felt it. On his arms at first, before looking down in dread to see two dark spots over where his nipples were.

_No, no, no…_

“Dean, I need your jacket! Please!” He involuntarily yelled out.

Without hesitation, Dean shrugged off his jacket and draped it on Cas’s shoulders, who held it closed with shaking hands.

“Cas? Cas are you okay?”

_I’ve ruined this date. Like I always ruin everything. With my stupid fucking tits. Now I’m making a fucking scene. I’m such a fucking embarrassment._

_He probably hates me now._

Unconsciously, a couple tears started falling down Cas’s red face. 

“Cas, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?” Dean said, afraid to even touch his little Cow for fear of harming him even more. The sickening smell of Omega in distress made his heart ache.

Cas shook his head between sniffles, trying to keep from sobbing. 

“Baby, please,” Dean said, so very softly, worry stabbing his heart, “please tell me what’s wrong.”

Cas looked up at him with his big, blue eyes, wet with tears, trembling with shame. “I’m leaking, Dean.”

The Wolf’s eyes went wide with realization and worry, and he immediately wrapped his comforting arms around Cas’s narrow shoulders, careful not to brush against his chest. “What can I do?” 

Cas just shook his head.

Unable to take that for an answer, Dean’s head scanned around the area, searching for any idea.

“There’s a little Omega shop, they’ll have a dressing room you can stay in until we figure something out,” he said, quickly coaxing him into the cutesy boutique and rushing into the back, snagging a dressing room before a sales assistant could tell them otherwise.

As soon as they were inside, Cas yanked off the jacket and pulled off his tee as fast as he could - not wanting to stain it any further, leaving him topless save for his tight binder, now soaked through. In normal circumstances, this might have excited Dean, but all he wanted was to make Cas feel better, help him, take care of him in any way he could. And, even then, glancing at him was like a punch to the gut.

_God, he’s just skin and bones._

Dean pushed that worry in the back of his mind, despite being so worried by it. “Do you need new clothes? A new bra thing?”

Cas shook his head. _I’ll just end up staining those, too._ “I need a pump.” 

“...An air pump?”

“A breast pump, Dean.”

“Oh! Oh, right!” He said, rushing from the dressing room, dashing up to the nearest sales assistant. “Do you sell breast pumps?”

She eyed him up and down, glancing over at the dressing room with a disapproving look. “No, sir, we’re a clothing store.”

“Is there anyplace nearby that does?” 

“I dunno, I just work here.” 

Dean let out a frustrated noise, starting to go into panic mode - he had to take care of the Omega, he had to. “Thank you, ma’am,” he rushed out as he yanked out his phone, searching for places that sold breast pumps.

_Nearest location: 24 minutes by car._

“Hey,” she snipped, “Y’know, you can’t take up a dressing room if you’re not trying anything on.”

Dean stole a glare up at her, before looking over at a rack of short jackets by his side. With a growl, he pulled out one and waved it at her before rushing back into the dressing room.

“Okay, honey, the nearest place that sells one it says is about twenty-five minutes away - I could go and be back in about a half an hour if I speed. That okay?”

Cas, curled up on the dressing room bench, looking so small and defenseless, hugged his chest tighter as he looked up at Dean, tears in his eyes, ears back and shaking. “I don’t wanna be left alone.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Dean said, rushing to kneel in front of him and hold him gently. “Okay, baby, we’ll figure something out. There’s gotta be something else we can do.”

Cas shook his head, his soft ears brushing Dean’s cheeks. “All I can do is put my shirt back on and stain it all the way home like a stupid Cow.” 

“No, no, don’t say that, sweetheart.”

“I’m too full of milk, Dean, and it keeps dripping, I’m just - I’m just a mess, okay? ...Oh no, I’m gonna make a mess in your car, I’m so sorry, Dean, I’m sorry…”

“No, honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t choose this. Maybe I can ask around, see if there’s anything I can jerry rig into a pump, just for a bit.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, umm,” he said, lost in frantic thought, “what’s something that gently sucks? Umm…”

Castiel’s mind raced as he tried to think of things. What things gently suck? What things…

Suddenly, a terrible thought crossed his mind as he looked down at Dean kneeling in front of him. Before he had a moment to regret it Cas blurted out, “ _You_ could.”

Dean looked over at him, confused. “What?”

“You…” suddenly, a blush crept from his cheeks all the way down his chest as he realized what he’d just said. “You… your _mouth_ could,” he said, very quietly.

Dean stared at him in shock.

_Oh, no, I’ve grossed him out._

“J-just a bit! Just enough to ease them a little! You can spit it out into, um…” he said, drifting off as Dean just kept staring at him. 

Ashamed, and on the verge of crying again, Cas turned away, feeling sick.

_That’s so disgusting, how could you even say that? Ask him to try your fucking disgusting milk, what the hell were you thinking?!_

“Would it help?” Dean asked, softly, trying to hide the deep gravel his voice got when he was aroused.

Cas turned back to him, looking at him shyly from beneath his lashes. “Is - is that okay with you? You only have to do just a little bit!”

“Y-yeah!” Dean said, trying to hide his eagerness. He licked his lips as his eyes drifted downwards. “Okay, sweetheart. Just tell me what you want me to do, okay?” he said, reaching up his big hands to the binder surrounding Cas’s heartbreakingly thin torso, resting his hands against Cas’s sides to get him used to his touch as he slowly worked them up to the front of his soaked binder. One by one, he unhooked the binder, before finally undoing the last one as Cas’s little chest popped the binder free. Gingerly, Dean brushed back the sides of it, revealing bruises all along its edges, which hurt Dean’s heart. He kept going, though, until his hands rested on Cas’s sides, on either side of his beautiful breasts.

They looked swollen, wet with milk, nipples a little sore, but Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of them. More than anything he wanted to ravish them as he relieved his sweet Omega, but instead Dean looked up at him, fighting the blood that suddenly rushed downstream.

“What do you want me to do, sweetheart?”

“Um, I usually just… massage them for a little bit, until it really gets going,” Cas said, the shameful red on his cheeks now turning into a much different kind of blush.

“Massage them?”

“Gently… y’know, squeeze and knead them and… stuff.”

_Oh god yes._

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said, shifting his hands before gingerly reaching to touch the white of Cas’s breasts, still damp with milk.

_Oh, fuck they’re so **soft.**_

They just gave into his touch, fitting perfectly into his hands. Gently, he squeezed with his palms, kneading them, squeezing the sides, pushing up with his thumbs, pushing them together, feeling them from every angle.

From the moment he laid his hands on them, however, Cas had gone stiff. No one else had ever touched his breasts before, and this…

This was _incredible._ It was so relaxing, so soothing, so… so _hot._

He could feel his hole start to leak more slick, feel a moan attempt to escape his lips.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Dean said, arousal clear in his voice.

“Huh?” Cas asked, still dazed by the touch of his Wolf’s hands.

“They’re really starting to bead up,” he said, looking up at him, green eyes blown.

Cas bit his lip before nodding, “Go ahead.” 

Slowly, Dean moved his head closer to one of Cas’s soft tits, the one already dripping milk. He hovered, eyes shut, mouth open, mere centimeters away from the dusty rose of his hard nipple, hot breath warm against the Cow’s sensitive skin. He couldn’t help but take a moment to breathe in the smell of it, of Cas’s own scent, mixed with the delicate aroma of his fresh, warm milk. It smelled like normal milk, but slightly sweeter… and of course, with hints of Cas’s own, soft, floral scent.

It was _heaven._

But he couldn’t resist the distance for too long, finally taking his tongue and very gently licking up the drips of milk. Fuck, it was _delicious._

At this, he felt his sweet Cow jump under his touch, gasping quietly. 

Dean grinned, at last leaning forwards that last breath’s width to finally taste his Cow’s precious breast. He was overwhelmed by how easily it gave, how his nipple fit so perfectly in his mouth, unable to help but lap at it with his tongue, tasting even more of that incredible milk as his breast gave in, leaking even more.

Cas couldn’t help but squirm at his touch, it just felt so _incredible,_ better than anything else had ever felt, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout his body.

Especially his little hole.

And that was before Dean started to _suckle._

The Cow’s gasped for breath, eyes shutting as he unconsciously spread his legs and gripped his Wolf’s hair, pulling him in harder.

Dean was more than willing to oblige, sucking harder as Cas’s wonderful tit kept pumping milk into his mouth, its taste, the scent of Cas, the feel of his softness against his lips, just put Dean into a trance, there was only feeding from his beloved Cow, only holding him closer, only listening to Cas’s quickening breaths.

“D-Dean,” Cas said, “the other one’s starting to drip…”

Wordlessly, Dean broke from the one breast and latched onto the other, the shock of his touch making Cas gasp. Dean just kept suckling, using his tongue to lick his sensitive nipple within his mouth, making the Cow shudder beneath him. Cas began unconsciously making soft whines and moans at his touch, which Cas could _feel_ Dean smile at.

Suddenly, Dean’s mouth left Cas’s breast, leaving Cas feeling so cold. Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt Dean’s lips brush against his own. “Shhh, my love. We can’t let them hear us,” he said, immediately diving back down to suckle once more.

Cas bit his lips harder, fighting his constant urge to cry out at Dean’s wonderful touches, the way his lips and tongue lavished first one breast, then the other. Lost to pleasure, Cas’s hooded gaze drifted over to the dressing room mirror, which covered one wall. He could see it, see himself, how debauched he looked, see his Wolf hungrily drinking him up, yet so gentle. So worshipfully… like his tits were something to be adored.

Obviously, Cas completely forgot to stop him, letting the Wolf drink up every last drop, until both his breasts were dry of milk, the soreness completely gone, feeling dazed and high and turned on all at once.

At last, Dean finally broke from his tits, breathing against them once more, licking his lips and trying to focus despite his painfully hard cock. Here, he did his best to try to redirect blood flow somewhere else, but it was a slow process.

Dean couldn’t help but rest his head between his love’s breasts, making a soft humming noise - utterly content, despite his dick. He could feel Cas’s quick heartbeat and slowing breathing as he absently brushed his fingers through his Wolf’s hair and against his soft ears. It felt so _wonderful._

At last, after Dean’s cock had gone down enough to be manageable, Dean took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and stood up. Cas huddled his arm close, suddenly feeling very cold, and looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you dressed, he said, grabbing Cas’s tee. Before he put it on his love, however, he couldn’t help but notice the binder, and the rows of red marks and bruises where it had been drawn tight. He glanced up to meet Cas’s eyes. “Do you want me to bind you up again?”

Cas took in a breath, the mention of his binder, suddenly realizing where he was, how unclothed he was. Realizing what had _just happened._ “Oh,” he said, gripping his arms tighter. “I guess there’s no point, right?” he said, looking down in shame, hugging his arms against his chest.

_What’s the point? Dean’s already seen your big freakish girl breasts, drank your fucking gross milk. You’re disgusting._

“I’m sorry!” Cas said, fighting back tears again. “I’m so sorry you had to do drink my milk, I’m so sorry I made you do that, I’m sorry!” he kept repeating, whispering as loud as he dared, starting to shudder from more than just cold.

“Cas, Cas, hey,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, hey, look at me, okay? I was just about to _thank_ you for letting me do something so intimate with you. It was incredible, honey.”

“Dean, you don’t have to say that. I know my milk’s gross.”

Dean blinked at him. “What are you talking about, it tasted amazing!”

Cas shook his head, feeling angry. “Don’t patronize me, Dean! I know I’m - I’m all messed up.”

“Cas, Cas, baby,” he said, kneeling again and cupping his Cow’s soft cheek. “Look at me, babe. Please?” Cas begrudgingly looked at him out of the corner of his wet eyes. “I promise you, honey, you were wonderful.” Cas jerked his head away from Dean’s hand, starting to cry again. 

“Stop it.”

“Do you want a taste?”

Cas paused a moment, furrowing his brow. “What?” he said.

Just then, Dean’s hand wrapped up in Cas’s hair and he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Cas, wide-eyed, let Dean’s tongue explore his mouth. In his breath, in the touch of his tongue, still remained a taste of something sweet, like cereal milk after the cereal’s been eaten. Before the Cow could really process it, though, Dean broke away, pulling Cas into his chest. 

“What did you think, honey?”

The Cow blinked for a moment. “It was… nice,” Cas said, a little out of breath, cheeks starting to burn at the realization that he’d tasted _his own milk._

And instead of being disgusted by something so vile it just felt _hot._

Soothingly, Dean calmed him down with soft massages to his little black ears before pulling away, softly kissing his cheek as he stood and gently pushing the binder off of his sweet Cow and putting it in Cas’s bag.

“Your breasts and milk are incredible, Cas,” Dean said worshipfully as he arranged Cas’s shirt to be put back on.

At that, the Cow sighed. “No, they’re not, Dean.”

“What?”

“They’re not incredible, Dean.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I hate them.”

“... _What?_ ”

Castiel took a deep breath. “The surgery I’m saving for? It’s to get rid of them, Dean.”

“...Oh.”

For what felt like hours, Dean went still and silent, Cas’s tee still in his hand. 

At last, slowly, Dean licked his lips. 

“...Is that what you want?”

Cas looked up at him, and blinked a moment, before nodding meekly.

“Will it make you happy?”

Castiel bit his lips.

_Will it make me happy?_

Cas breathed quietly as memories flashed through his brain, horrible memories of teasing, sideward glances, the unwanted slapping, the shame of needing a pump, and of trying to hide it from everyone, even in his own home trying to cover up his using of it with the sound of a shower. Memories of things like just this afternoon, when his tits just ruined everything.

Then there were those few moments with Dean’s hands, Dean’s lips and tongue, worshipping them, making them feel so good.

And even though he had, it couldn’t drown out all the other horrible, painful memories. All of the anxiety and fear he lived with every single day.

_Will it make me happy?_

“...Yes,” he whispered. He couldn’t seem to answer much louder than that.

The Wolf took a few breaths. “Okay, then,” he finally said. “Then I have some money stashed away, I can help you pay for it.”

“What? No, Dean! I don’t want your money!”

“I want to take care of you, Cas. I don’t want to be unhappy and miserable. I want to care for you, give you all the joy in the world. And if this surgery will help with that, then I want you to have it.”

Cas shook his head. “No! No, this is _my_ burden, and you are _not_ paying for it!” he said, sternly.

“Cas, I-”

“No!” He said, determination in his voice.

“...You sure?”

Cas nodded emphatically, a stubborn fire behind his eyes. Dean loved that stubborn streak of his, it warmed his heart. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said, slipping the shirt onto him - and, now, without the binder, it almost seemed to show off his little breasts. 

And the milk spots.

“Oh no, I forgot, I-” Cas said, covering the stains behind his arms. 

“Uh,” Dean said, looking around for an idea and snatching the short jacket he’d grabbed. “Here, try this,” he said, holding it out to his Cow. 

Cas blinked at it, then up at him for a moment before taking it off the hanger and putting it on, tag hanging from the sleeve. He stood up and looked into the wall mirror, spinning and posing to see how it looked on him.

“It… actually works well with this outfit,” he said, looking up at Dean with an impressed smile.

Dean gave a wolfish grin as he put on his own jacket. “What can I say? I have an eye for fashion,” he said, holding Cas’s hand in one and a hanger in the other, striding out of the dressing room and right up to the counter.

The sales assistant glared at him over her glasses, but he just gave her a big smile as he slammed the hangar down on the counter.

“We’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! ;)
> 
> ALSO AHHHHHHHHHH [LOOK AT THIS ART](https://blusart.tumblr.com/post/168703724995/a-drawing-i-did-for-soluscheese-s-fic-cupcake) THAT [BLUBUNN](http://blubunn.tumblr.com) MADE FOR THIS STORY OMGGGG


End file.
